


Lose Control

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, first time tagging smut so i'm not very good at this, idk what else i ought to put here, semi-accidental threesome, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Ohm should've known what would happen when he heard his two friends through their bedroom door.





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, this is my first time writing smut, which is something I never expected to happen in the first place. Down for suggestions, but please bear that in mind. Hope you enjoy this foray into sin!

Ohm really should have guessed what would happen when he stopped outside Mini and Wildcat’s room that evening, momentarily confused by the sounds from the couple before a blush ran over his face and he backed away from the door. Whatever kind of sex they were having, they were certainly into it. He didn’t need to look down to see that his own body was into it as well.

The thought of just staying outside the door and listening in was a tempting one, and one that Ohm instantly tried to dismiss. Those were his friends in there, and while they were very attractive and sounded that way too, that was absolutely no excuse to just invite himself into this part of their lives like that. 

Although-

_ No, I can’t, _ he thought.  _ This is wrong. _

-they wouldn’t be coming out anytime soon. And by god did he need some relief.

Half of his brain was disgusted with himself for doing this, and the other half was too busy fumbling at his own pants and reaching for his own hardening dick. The noises coming from the other side of the door seemed to grow louder, and if Ohm closed his eyes he could imagine that he was in there, seeing and not just listening. Imagine that, being there with them…

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he was suddenly cumming into his own hand, jolting back to reality when his head hit against the wall in pleasure, eyes screwed shut. He stood there for a moment, panting and flushed, one hand dripping in his own semen when he heard noises again.

“Well then.”

Ohm fluttered his eyes open to see Mini standing in front of him, a towel wrapped around his waist and a smirk on his face. His pink face burned red, his brain blanked, and all he could think of was getting away and coming up with a way to never have to face Mini again. Or Wildcat, for that matter, because when he turned his head to escape the man was blocking his way.

Mini wrapped his fingers around the wrist of Ohm’s cum-slicked hand, holding it up for Wildcat to see. “I guess he liked what he heard, Wildcat.”

The big man made a noise similar to a purr, his crystal-blue gaze locking in on Ohm’s face, and he couldn’t look away if he tried, couldn’t escape Mini’s grasp if he wanted to. “Maybe he should come have a look as well,” Wildcat said. “If you’re okay with that, Mini.”

There was a sudden sucking sensation on his fingers, and Ohm whipped his head around to find that Mini was slowly mouthing the cum off his hand, eyes twinkling at Ohm as he dragged his tongue around his fingers and palm. He paused, licking his lips, and smiled. “I think he should do more than look.”

There was a long pause, both of them staring at Ohm, and it took his brain a long second to realize what they were offering. He could feel his dick hardening again as they both stared at him.

He’d already proven he’d never much been one for self-control. He gave a small, embarrassed smile back, and somehow managed to say: “I’d like that.”

Mini’s smile turned devilish, and he whirled the two of them into the bedroom, Wildcat following behind and closing the door, walking somewhere Ohm couldn’t see. He couldn’t see much, actually, because Mini was pushing their faces together, kissing Ohm gently while his free hand tugged at the buttons on Ohm’s shirt. Ohm shuddered when Mini bit at his lip, mouth falling open as his shirt fell away, and just like that Mini was completely dominating his mouth.

He pulled away in shock when he felt another pair of hands on his waist, gently pulling down his jeans and briefs. Mini let him breathe for a moment and step out of the puddled clothes on the floor before moving back towards him, pushing him into Wildcat’s unshakeable grip. It was like being pinned against a wall, except the wall was licking and kissing at the back of his neck, and the guy pinning him against the wall was leaving hickeys on his throat, and since when had his neck been so sensitive?

It was so much stimulation, and yet nowhere near enough, and his free hand drifted towards his dick again as Wildcat bit at his earlobe. Without missing a beat, Wildcat growled in his ear ( _ why _ was he so turned on by their noises,  _ why _ ) and moved so that one hand was keeping Ohm from touching himself and the other was pressing them together. Ohm gasped at the sudden pressure against his back, and the more suggestive pressure against his butt.

“Bed,” Mini murmured. His towel had fallen off at some point, leaving Ohm with a frankly wonderful sight. “And no touching.”

The bed was soft and free of blankets, which were presumably somewhere on the floor given what Ohm had been listening in on earlier. Wildcat pushed him until he was lying flat against the sheets, both hands pinned under Wildcat’s as the taller man leaned down to pick up where his boyfriend had left off, humming and purring against his throat as he worked until Ohm could barely stand it. 

Ohm had just let the first few moans escape when he heard the distinctive snap of a bottle of lube. He cast his gaze around, looking for Mini, who was standing at the side of the bed. “You okay with being a bottom, Ohm?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, I don’t mind just  _ please _ ,” he gasped as Wildcat purred against his neck again. Then he was moving away, and Mini was gently nudging his legs apart and slicking his hand up. 

“Gonna go slow, now,” Mini told him as he circled Ohm’s hole. “And you still can’t touch.”

“Say, babe,” Wildcat said from where he stood by the bedstand, a hand wrapped around his own dick while the other searched for something in the drawer. “I remember Ohm bragging about something a while ago. Something about…”

“How long he can last in bed.” Mini slipped the first finger inside, watching Ohm intently. “I remember.”

“I was thinking we should test that,” Wildcat finished, casting a meaningful glance at the drawer. Mini chuckled, moving his finger gently and making Ohm squirm.

“What say you, Ohmie? Wanna go all the way, let us take you apart and put you back together?” Mini slipped a second finger in, pressing in different directions now, going just a bit deeper. The sensation wasn’t necessarily pleasant, but it was still good, somehow. “I bet you’ve never had anything like us before. Well?”

Ohm gasped as Mini scissored his fingers, barely brushing against something that made his whole body tense. “Yes,” he moaned, fisting the sheets in an attempt to keep his hands off himself, “please god yes I want you.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Mini said, and Ohm looked at him to see a genuine smile on his face as he brushed against the spot again, making Ohm’s whole body shudder. His returning smile turned into an ‘o’ as he tried to ride out the feeling.

“One more question, then.” Wildcat spoke this time, moving towards Ohm with something in his hands. “How much do you trust us?”

Mini paused for a moment, glancing up at his boyfriend with a slight frown until he saw what Wildcat was holding. Ohm glanced at them both, from Mini’s happy, flushed smile to Wildcat’s surprisingly tender gaze, and took a moment to regroup himself.

“I trust you both. Completely,” he murmured, internally bracing himself. It was true, he could hold out a long time in bed, but that was when he was in charge, going at his own pace. He’d never been in this submissive position before, and truth be told he wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Just tell us if it’s too much,” Mini said as he slipped a third finger inside and moved as deep as he could, making Ohm cry out in pleasure. “Tell us if we need to stop, and we will.”

Wildcat was snaking an arm underneath his back, pulling him halfway upright and into a kiss. Ohm latched his hands onto Wildcat’s shoulders for support, clinging to him, and he was startled when Wildcat pulled his hands away and above his head instead. Ohm weakly resisted, but despite his lean muscles he was no match for a powerhouse like Wildcat.

Mini suddenly pressed full force into that sweet spot, his free hand running up and down Ohm’s thigh. Ohm yelped, jerking his head away from Wildcat and trying his hardest to regain control of his shuddering body, only to find that Wildcat had swiftly tied his wrists to the top of the headboard. “You okay?” Wildcat asked, letting his hands trail down Ohm’s arms and resting them on his chest. When Ohm nodded, he smiled and returned to Ohm’s neck and shoulders, running his teeth along collarbones as his hands played with Ohm’s nipples, and Mini continued to press against his prostate. He let his head fall back, losing his control under those hands and that mouth-

Those _mouths_ , actually, because something hot and wet was wrapped around his dick now, and when he looked down Mini was both blowing and fingering him.

It was too much to hold back anymore, and without any warning save a choked cry and a thrust of his hips he came in Mini’s mouth. The younger man held his hips down with his free hand, saving himself from choking, and to Ohm’s astonishment he swallowed the whole load, sucking him completely dry.

“I’m- Mini, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said, breathing heavily from the feelings overriding him. Wildcat pulled away and Mini pulled his fingers out, crawling up towards Ohm.

“It’s okay, Ohm. I’m fine. Besides,” he continued as Wildcat opened the drawer next to the bed, “I like the way you taste.”

Just like that, Ohm was recovering, getting hard again and wondering if maybe he was in too deep. But that was the whole point, he reminded himself, that was what he had agreed to, to lose control and let them take him apart. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, or how they’d go about doing that, but he had an idea. A daunting, somewhat terrifying idea, an idea that he really liked the look of.

Mini placed a few pillows under his head so he wasn’t constantly straining to watch what was happening, giving him a quick kiss on the temple as he moved past him and reached in the drawer as well. Wildcat had moved between his legs.

“You good?” Wildcat asked as he poured some lube on his hand. Ohm nodded breathlessly as Wildcat finished lubing up… a dildo, Ohm saw, a fairly large one at that. “Let’s have some fun, then.”

He hadn’t realized how empty his ass felt until the dildo was nudging against the entrance, and he tried to relax, eager to feel something against his prostate again. Mini moved back towards Wildcat, slipping something over his dick- a cock ring, he realized as he felt the pressure around the base of his penis. Wildcat slipped the dildo in further, and Mini reached over- not to take over fucking Ohm, which was what he first thought was happening, but to turn the thing  _ on _ right as it slipped against his prostate.

The vibrator was certainly something he’d never experienced before. Wildcat kept slowly fucking him, teasing him almost - no, he was definitely teasing him by not quite touching his prostate, and there wasn’t really anything he could do. He didn’t want him to stop, he wanted to get to the good part again, but the cock ring told him he’d have to be patient.

Wildcat changed the way he was thrusting the vibrator, pushing it directly against Ohm’s sweet spot for a second before taking it away again, sending waves of pleasure followed by waves of loss coursing through his body. And then the vibrator was pressed against his prostate and left there, humming lightly and making him shiver. His mouth fell open, a long string of moans and curses falling from his mouth at the unceasing pleasure.

“Time for a show, I think,” Mini said. He’d been jerking himself off while Wildcat fucked Ohm, but now he tugged his boyfriend away and moved so he was straddling Ohm’s chest, his hands planted next to Ohm’s shoulders. Ohm watched in confusion as he lifted his ass and leaned forward until he was on his hands and knees over Ohm’s still-shaking body, although now he was getting himself under control again, bit by bit.

That control vanished as Mini said, “Wildcat, fuck me please, and don’t go slow.”

Ohm’s angle wasn’t the best, but Mini’s fucked-out face as Wildcat mercilessly slammed into him was a beautiful sight, and the noises, this time with the view, was making him harder then ever. And when Mini collapsed onto his elbows, burying his face in Ohm’s chest and making those same erotic sounds right again his skin, he almost completely lost it. Any sense of feeling except a buzzing, overwhelming, primal pleasure fled from his body, and he nearly forgot how to breathe.

By some miracle, Wildcat managed to stop pounding into his boyfriend, much to Mini’s annoyance, and pulled the vibrator out of Ohm, who had gone almost totally limp in his bonds. Mini was still straddling him, face buried in Ohm’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. Wildcat gently rolled Mini off to the side, holding his hand to bring him back to reality, and cupped Ohm’s face gently.

“Ohm. Ohm, baby, are you okay?” Ohm’s eyes lazily blinked open at the sound of Wildcat’s gentle voice, and he took a long moment to respond.

“Get this cock ring off me and give me something to do.”

Wildcat’s eyes widened at Ohm’s lusting gaze and steely voice, and Mini rolled over to press sloppy kisses against his cheek. Ohm turned his head to return the kiss, only to have Wildcat pull them apart.

“You heard the man, Mini. I thought he’d be gone at this point, but we’ve been too easy on him.” He bent down to whisper something in Mini’s ear, and the silver-haired boy’s eyes grew even wider, if that was possible. Ohm watched in apprehension as Mini crawled towards his dick, while Wildcat knelt over his torso. These two had been  _ easy _ on him? They’d nearly made him lose his mind, and truth be told if Wildcat hadn’t called him back he’d have climaxed again, regardless of the cock ring that Mini was now pulling off of him.

Wildcat pulled his own erection down until it was pointing at Ohm’s lips, eyebrows raised in a silent question of consent. Without speaking, Ohm leaned forward and took the tip in his mouth, groaning at the slight strain his bonds put on him. Wildcat moved his hands to the back of Ohm’s head, supporting him as he tentatively worked his way down the shaft, exploring it with his tongue as he went. He hadn’t given someone a blowjob in ages, but Wildcat seemed to be enjoying it if the small tugs at his hair and muttered curses were any indication.

He was about halfway down when he felt Mini’s lubed hand stroke his dick a few times, making him jerk upwards and moan around Wildcat. He couldn’t see what Mini was doing, but he could feel him shifting around the lower half of the bed, and he started to hyperventilate when he felt Mini lowering himself onto him.

“God, Ohm,” Mini groaned, wiggling a bit to get used to the feeling. “God, you feel good to ride.” And without any more warning, he was gently bouncing, and Wildcat was pulling his attention back to the dick in his mouth and gently pushing forward until Ohm was focused on the sucking him off again. Slowly, he moved the dick deeper and deeper until his nose hit pubic hair, continuously sucking and licking along the shaft, and just as it was getting difficult to breathe Mini let out a loud cry of pleasure and slammed down on Ohm. He tried to suck in a breath of air but only aroused Wildcat even more, and once again the taller man proved his superior strength by wrapping a hand around the back of his head and taking control, fucking his throat with whispered curses now that he knew the bound man had no gag reflex.

“Ohm,” Mini moaned as he slammed down again, unable to say much from the overwhelming pleasure. “Ohm, you feel so good.”

Wildcat shoved his dick down his throat once more, his constant stream of muttered words to slurred for Ohm to make out, and Ohm came for a third time, crying out around Wildcat’s shaft. Mini’s ass clenched around his dick as he came as well cum splattering across his chest, and Wildcat pulled out of Ohm’s mouth with a loud, long groan, moving Mini off of Ohm’s dick. The sensation of sliding out was almost too much for Ohm, and tears leaked out of his eyes as he grasped for any sense of reality.

“You done?” Wildcat gasped desperately, moving between Ohm’s legs and reaching towards his entrance. “Because I really wanna fuck you, but I don’t wanna overdo it.”

Wildcat’s hands on his legs and between his cheeks brought Ohm crashing back, and incredibly enough he could feel himself getting hard again. He fought to keep up with his own body, grinding down automatically towards Wildcat, and let out a breathy approval. Mini let out a long sigh next to him before laying a hand on Wildcat’s shoulder, whispering to him, and once again Ohm felt excited apprehension take him over.

He could feel both their gazes raking up and down his body; he was sure he looked extremely fucked up and blissed out. He could feel sweat beading on his skin, the flush in his face, the way his dick twitched and begged for attention. He almost cursed himself for having so much stamina, because if he’d just  _ let go _ a while back he could be in heaven.

“If anything is gonna take him apart, that is,” Wildcat said, apparently agreeing to whatever Mini had suggested. Mini reached up to undo Ohm’s bonds, grabbing his hands and pulling him upright. Ohm took a moment to notice that Mini was even more muscular than Wildcat, and he was suddenly glad that the two of them were conscientious about consent, because if they wanted they could easily do anything their hearts desired to him.

“You’ve managed everything so far, Ohm,” Mini murmured, spinning him around so he was sitting back-to-chest in Wildcat’s lap. “You ready to completely give up control? Trust us to take care of you?”

“What he’s asking,” Wildcat rumbled behind him, “is if you’re willing to take two dicks at once.”

Ohm groaned at the thought, and leaned his head back against Wildcat’s shoulder. Mini took the opportunity to latch onto his neck, nipping at the sweet spot by his jugular. “God, yes, just fuck me already, make me lose my mind and go to heaven, make me feel like I’m flying,  _ please _ .”

Wildcat wrapped his hands around Ohm’s waist and lifted him up, easing him down onto his cock with a satisfied purr that gave Ohm goosebumps. Mini reached down and eased two fingers in, sloppily making out with Wildcat over Ohm’s shoulder, stretching out his asshole as much as he could before pulling away and guiding himself in.

They sat there for a minute, all three of them awkwardly close as Ohm adjusted to the massive intrusion. “We’re gonna need to lay down,” Wildcat muttered, and Ohm giggled as the three of them clumsily shifted until he was horizontally sandwiched between them, Wildcat leaning back against the pile of pillows. Mini shifted upright into a kneeling position and grabbed Ohm’s hands, placing them on his waist and repeating his command to not touch himself before he started to gently move. Ohm could feel Wildcat shudder underneath him at the friction, growling against the back of his neck, and then they both were shifting in and out, and he didn’t know who to focus on, the pair of lips on his neck or the pair on his nipples.

It didn’t take long for their thrusts to get faster and deeper, and the noises from their lips, murmured against his skin like small kisses, made the heat in his gut even hotter. And soon after that, their alternating thrusts shifted in angle and drove straight into his prostate, making him babble in moans and gasps.

“Ohm,” Wildcat hummed against the nape of his neck, making him curl his toes and squeeze Mini’s hips. “Cum for us, Ohm.”

He did so shuddering, possibly even screaming; he wasn’t sure, because he’d given up all control and was fighting his way towards utter bliss. But they were still pounding into him, refusing to let him go just yet, and with a small sob he grabbed at the sheets and pushed his hips towards them, trying to find that escape once more.

Mini moved his lips up to Ohm’s throat, licking and adding to the marks that were already there, and Wildcat moved his hands so that one was splayed across Ohm’s goosebump-covered stomach and the other was wrapped around his dick, gently jerking it until it was erect again. Ohm knew he couldn’t handle another orgasm, but he’d agreed to this, and more importantly he craved it, craved it so much he was shaking.

“We’re not gonna last long, Ohm. You feel too good, inside and in me,” Mini huffed against his neck. “One more, you can do it. One more, and you can go to heaven.”

“Please,” he whispered, “please make me cum, let me go…”

Wildcat sped up until his thrusts matched Mini’s, biting at the back of his neck and moving his hand faster around Ohm’s dick. Mini latched onto that sweet spot by his jugular again, alternating between humming and sucking as his thrusts grew less and less coordinated. Ohm could feel Wildcat nearing his climax as well, and with a last whimper of desperation, with his last scrap of self-control, he pushed his hips down towards them again, and both of them pressed straight into his prostate at the same time.

His mind flew away, and he was so far gone he didn’t even notice Mini biting at his sweet spot as he came soon after, or Wildcat drawing blood at the back of his neck when he filled Ohm as well. He’d gone completely limp, collapsing back against Wildcat with a dazed smile and blown-out eyes, two dicks still stuck up his ass and not even caring.

Wildcat was the first to move, awkwardly wriggling out from underneath Ohm and Mini, who was barely supporting himself on trembling arms. He grabbed at a towel and wiped all three of them clean, passing a box of wipes to Mini before returning to Ohm.

“Ohm, baby,” he said quietly as Mini cleaned him out. “Ohm, tell us you’re good.” Ohm gave a small hum in response, eyes pointed towards Wildcat but not seeing him. Wildcat patted his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Ohm, I need words.”

“M’good,” he mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and, Wildcat presumed, falling asleep almost instantly. Mini had finished wiping the last splatters of cum off the sheets and laid down next to Ohm, wrapping himself around the smaller man in an attempt to ground himself. 

“You good, babe?” Mini peered up at Wildcat from where he’d pillowed his head. “You got pretty intense there.”

“I’m fine, great actually,” Wildcat said, leaning over and giving Mini a long, loving kiss. He smiled sleepily at his exhausted boyfriend. “Go to sleep, Mini, I’ll be here.”

Satisfied with the reassurance, Mini closed his eyes and tucked his chin against Ohm’s head, passing out almost instantly. Wildcat let his hands roam over both their bodies, helping them both stay grounded even as they slept, until he fell asleep himself with an arm draped over both of them, slipping into the same blissful dreamland that had taken Mini and Ohm.


End file.
